Temperature controlled cargo containers, such as refrigerated trailers, are commonly used to transport food products and other temperature sensitive products. A refrigerated trailer typically includes a refrigeration unit generally mounted on the front wall of the trailer with a portion protruding into the interior of the trailer. In some known trailers, a fuel-burning engine may be used to drive a compressor of the refrigeration system.
Due to refrigerant regulations for some refrigeration systems, replacement refrigerants may cause an increase in the discharge temperature of the refrigeration loop. This temperature increase may create performance issues during certain conditions such as, for example, high ambient conditions, which may require additional cooling of one or more system compressors.